Un choix
by Martelca
Summary: une suite imaginée du dernier chapitre sortis 163...


**Titre :** Un choix.

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer** :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ?

Voici un one-shot où j'imagine la suite du chap 163 TToTT

(Les autres fics sont en cours)

* * *

**Un choix.**

Il s'était fait avoir.

Lui, le plus grand ninja du Nippon.

Transpercé par la glace.

Avoir…

Le grand roi de Celes, Ashura-ô, avait bien fini par l'avoir.

En ayant lancé un sort formé que de glace.

Et il avait bien réussi à le toucher.

Gravement. Gravement touché.

Tout cela sur le regard des autres.

Un énorme choc pour eux tous.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Par simple stratégie tout naturellement.

Pour qu'on finisse par lui accorder son souhait.

Sa promesse.

Une promesse qui date depuis bien longtemps.

Fait à un enfant désormais grand.

Ainsi, pour que ce voeu se réalise…

Il fallait bien mettre une touche de provocation.

Cela n'avait fait que commencer.

Avec la princesse qu'il avait essayer de tuer précédemment…

Le roi avait réussi à faire réagir le blond.

Blond qui, s'est fait connaître sous le nom de Fye.

Et non sur son véritable nom…Yuui.

Sauf que Sakura de Clow est parvenu à se faire sortir d'affaire.

Alors que ça deuxième cible…

Cible qu'il avait pressentit comme faiblesse…

Non.

Kurogane, qui s'était préparé à l'attaquer…

Ce laissa chuter au sol gelé.

Le sang qui ne cessa de couler à flot.

De sa blessure profonde.

Ne sentant même nulle douleur.

Un froid glacial qui se mit à le saisir.

Prendre sa possession.

Ce corps enveloppé par la glace.

A l'extérieur ainsi qu'à l'extérieur.

Tout cela, sous le sourire satisfait du roi des glaces.

Qui regarda ensuite la réaction de son protégé.

Une réponse qui l'a convaincu.

Puisque…

Le magicien était sidéré.

Choqué.

Quand il vit qu'il ne se relevait pas.

Des larmes.

Des larmes qui commencèrent à parler sur ses joues.

N'en croyant pas ce qu'il venait de voir.

C'est seulement quand il entendit fortement le nom du brun…

Sortant du jeune garçon pétrifié…

Qu'il comprit.

Ne réfléchissant pas à l'instant d'une seconde…

Il se mit à courir vers son compagnon.

Afin d'être à ses cotés.

Complètement paniqué.

Rien qu'à la pensée qu'il soit mort…

« Kurogane !! » cria-t-il, en osant espérer avoir une réponse, alors que les yeux du ninja étaient clos.

Il ne pouvait pas, non…

Mais au fond…

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait désiré ?

Que celui-ci soit sacrifié ?

Pour faire revenir son frère ?

Pouvait-il laisser Kurogane mourir ?

Lui qui avait toujours été la pour lui ?

Pouvait-il abandonner son frère…

Après avoir été si prêt du but ?

Tant de questions se croisèrent dans sa tête.

Chose sûr.

Voir Kurogane mourir devant lui…

Lui était largement insupportable.

Il avait mal…

Une douleur au cœur.

Un mal être qu'il à sûrement fait sentir au par avant au ninja.

Sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il se sentait profondément coupable.

« Ne meurt pas ! » ; continua-t-il noyé par les larmes.

Il n'était pas temps de répondre à ces questions qui lui hantaient.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait que Kurogane.

Il en souffrait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Dans son élan de pur panique.

Il ne fît même pas attention qu'Ashura-ô était arrivé.

Se montrant supérieur devant eux.

Les regardant l'un et l'autre.

Précisément.

Il savait que Fye ne pourrait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir son compagnon.

Même si au début il l'avait souhaité…

Le magicien était bien trop gentil.

Sauf si…

Ashura-ô avait sentit que l'homme étendu…

Etait curieusement lié au magicien.

Qu'il lui était simplement précieux.

Peut-être même…

Comme lui-même, lui était précieux ?

Ou bien plus…

Oui, plus.

Tout cela se voyait dans les agissements du blond.

Et il savait lire en lui.

Il se savait être allé trop fort, trop loin…

Mais seul sa promesse lui apportait importance.

Même si grâce à cela…

Il avait réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux à Fye.

Pour ce « sentiment ».

Ça ne lui enchantait guerre.

Cependant, rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

Alors…

Fye devait faire un choix.

Sachant quel sera le résultat.

Vu qu'il ne lui laissera pas le choix.

« Tu ne peux y échapper, Fye. » murmura-t-il calmement. « C'est lui ou moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Il va mourir ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'il vous plait !! » Cria le magicien.

« Oui, il va mourir, si tu n'accomplis pas ta promesse. » ajouta Ashura-ô sous le regard abasourdi de Fye.

Les pleures se firent encore plus lourd.

Il ne comprenant plus rien.

Tout ce qui lui arrivait dorénavant.

Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

Tout cela…

Etait venu si brusquement.

Paralysé.  
Ne sachant même plus quoi faire.  
Comme si le destin d'eux tous…  
N'était qu'entre ses mains.  
A y réfléchir…  
C'est le cas.  
Cependant…  
Ce n'était pas le plus important !  
Il fallait le sauver.  
Sauver Kurogane !

« S'il vous plait, soignez-le ! » supplia le magicien maudissant sa propre bêtise.

Malgré cela, le roi ne fait rien.  
Il se décida plutôt à alourdir la chose.  
Le provoquer plus encore.  
Oh oui, bien plus.  
Pour que le mage agisse enfin.  
Il devait donc aller à l'extrême…

Il pointa ainsi le ninja…  
De son doigt maléfique.  
Où le bout faisait déjà des étincelles.  
Montrant qu'il allait en finir.  
Immédiatement.

Tout cela…  
Sous un Fye interloqué.  
Et un Syaoran alarmé.

Un pied scrutant le visage du brun.  
Afin de l'écraser.

Ensuite, en espace d'une seconde…  
Un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.  
C'est ce qu'il voulait.  
Qu'il soit fou de rage.  
Son apprenti magicien…

« Lâchez-le ! » Lança Fye en colère, larmoyant, en éjectant de toutes ses  
forces Ashura-ô de son but.

Le roi de Celes s'écroula fortement contre un mur.  
Tandis que le château…  
Tremblait encore et encore…  
De plus en plus…  
Des débris de glaces qui périssaient…  
Un monde qui commence à s'écrouler ?

Le jeune Syaoran s'approcha…  
Afin d'aider le blond à porter le brun.  
Un magicien perdu dans ses pensés…  
Ne sachant que faire…  
Pour que le sang de Kurogane s'arrête.  
Il tenait tant à lui sauver la vie…  
Mais que faire ?

Après avoir reprit ses esprits…

Ashura-ô se releva.

Et fixant le groupe…

« Tu hésites toujours pour me tuer ? La vie de ton ami en dépend. »

Le magicien avait pourtant tout fait…

Pour ne pas être proche du japonais.

Il s'était caché derrière un masque…

Pour ne pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui...

Du mois de la manière dont il voudrait…

Mais se fût le contraire.

Il s'en était rendu compte…

Lorsque Kurogane lui avait sauvé la vie.

Pourtant… après cela…

Fye s'était montré indifférent envers lui.

Mais le brun se souciait tout de même de lui.

Et ça le rendait mal à l'aise…

Car il voudrait être avec lui.

Comment avant… ou bien plus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Car il redoutait ce jour.

Malheureusement…

« Soit il meurt, sous tu me tues. C'est pourtant bien clair, Yuui. Lui ou moi»

« Je ne peux pas vous tuez… vous avez… »

« Alors, il moura. »

« Non ! » Coupa Fye en se mettant devant le ninja comme protection.

Les larmes coulèrent toujours.

Choisir ?

Mais pourquoi en arriver là ?

Qu'avait il fait ?

Pour mériter ça…

Kurogane ou Ashura-ô ?

Le brun lui était important.

Il lui sauvait tout le temps la vie…

Il l'avait compris depuis le début…

Il ressentait de l'importance envers lui ?

Il avait réussit à le faire rire à plusieurs reprises…

Ce qui est rare pour lui.

Protecteur…

Inquiet…

Toujours a veiller sur lui.

Son regard qui le surveillait toujours…

Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir !

Et au fond de lui…

Se cachait « ce sentiment ».

Qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler…

Et le roi lui… était important aussi….

Non ?

Il avait été le seul à le recueillir lui et son frère.

Il ne les avait pas considéré comme « dangereux ».

Il était là pour eux…

Comme un père souriant toujours à leurs enfants…

Mais qui faisait du mal aux autres…

Qui avait tué tant de personnes…

Tout ceux qui vivaient à Celes.

Juste pour devenir plus fort que son apprenti.

Pour ce faire tuer par lui…

Pourtant…

Il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme mauvais…

Mais là…

Il avait fait du mal à Kurogane…

Il n'avait jamais mérité ça…

Les enfants non plus…

Il ne peut pas les laisser ainsi…

Par sa propre faute.

Ashura-ô observa les deux hommes.

Il comprenait…

Que Fye avait encore les idées floues.

Il se devait de le laisser réfléchir.

Afin qu'il comprenne…

Sans le frustrer.

« A tout à l'heure » Finit par dire le roi.

Et il disparu…

Par magie.

Volatilisé.

En emportant par malheur…

La princesse des sables.

Devant un Syaoran anxieux.

Alors que le pays vibrait encore.

Le blond se sentait presque rassuré…

De le voir partir.

Il pouvait dès lors s'occuper du ninja.

Seulement de lui…

« Syaoran, aide moi à le déplacer ! » dit-il en indiquant Kurogane.

« Et Sakura ?! »

« Ne t'en fais pas… il ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Après avoir porté le brun dans une certaine pièce...

Qui était couché sur une des tables…

Accompagné du vrai Fye non loin de lui…

Syaoran essayant tant bien que mal…

De stopper l'hémorragie.

Tandis que le Fye faisait des recherches…

Courant dans tout les sens…

Des recherches dans ces livres de magies.

Cherchant un sort puissant.

Pour le sauver.

Toujours en pleurs.

Car pour lui…

C'était déjà fichu.

« Vous trouvez quelque chose Fye-san ? »

« Je… je ne trouve pas ! » Paniqua le concerné.

« Calmez-vous ! Ou il sera trop tard ! » Fit de même le jeune garçon.

« Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne… »

« Sa vie… est entre vos mains… Fye-san… » Finit tristement Syaoran.

Il le savait déjà cela !

Devait-il le lui rappeler ?!

Il n'en voulait pas au garçon…

Il était tout aussi effrayé que lui.

Mais…

Comment pouvait-il faire ?

Il n'avait jamais réussi à utiliser un sort…

Pour soigner quelqu'un !

Il n'y était jamais arrivé !

La frayeur se fit encore plus forte…

Rien qu'à ses pensées…

Qu'il n'y arriverait de nouveau pas.

Mais il se devait d'essayer… ne pas l'abandonner.

Ses mains tremblaient en essayant de tourner les pages.

Sa respiration s'accélérait par le peu de temps qui lui restait.

Son œil valide toujours inondé par les larmes.

Syaoran était lui aussi dans cet état.

Et de son coté…

Le ninja semblait lâcher…

Même en essayant de lutter contre la mort.

Son souffle sortait à peine.

Son sang qui coulait toujours.

Son corps qui se gelait…

Son cœur qui s'éteignait doucement…

Se laissant abandonner…

« Kurogane-san, tenez bon ! » pleura Syaoran en le sentant partir. « Encore un peu de patience, s'il vous plait ! »

La mignonne boule de poile…

Vient de se réveiller…

Dans la terreur.

Rejoignant les autres dans leurs désespoirs.

« J'ai trouvé ! » cria Fye en s'approchant de toute vitesse de ses compagnons.

Avec son livre en mains…

Pointant le ninja…

Il récita vite la formule.

Elle ne fonctionna pas.

Il retenta…

Rien.

Tremblant comme une feuille.

Il en souffrait.

Il avait mal… mal au cœur.

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Si Kurogane les quittait.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer…

Un avenir sans lui.

Il l'aimait…

Il l'aimait tant…

Et il s'en rendait compte que maintenant…

Que cet homme lui était précieux.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir !

Fye réessaya de nouveau….

En y mettant de toutes ses forces.

Après plusieurs reprises…

Les blessures grave du ninja se renfermèrent…

En y laissant des soupirs de soulagement de ses compagnons.

Mais pourtant…

Le ninja ne montra aucun signe de vie.

Fye se demandait s'il avait finalement réussi.

Il pria pour que cela marche.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Tout se jouait là.

La vie ou la mort.

Fye, prit par la fatigue…

S'était endormi au chevait du brun.

Sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci.

Il avait utilisé trop d'énergie.

Trop en une journée.

Syaoran lui,

Avait quitter la pièce…

A la recherche de la princesse.

« Fye »

Le magicien se réveilla doucement…

Et ses larmes revinrent…

Quand il sentit le brun le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Voila … Vous en pensez quoi ? 


End file.
